


Shoot That Poison Arrow (Through My Heart)

by misura



Category: Clash of the Titans (2010)
Genre: Community: smallfandomfest, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 17:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4145967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So I guess the gods don't go in much for archery, huh?" Ixas asked, and his hand was warm on Perseus's arm, gently positioning it just so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shoot That Poison Arrow (Through My Heart)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smaragdbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/gifts).



"So I guess the gods don't go in much for archery, huh?" Ixas asked, and his hand was warm on Perseus's arm, gently positioning it just so.

It was more than a little distracting, if Perseus was honest with himself, which he generally tried to be.

More than a little unexpected, too, truth be told; a part of him _had_ rather hoped he'd prove to be as proficient with a bow as he'd proven to be with a sword. Granted, Ixas hadn't gotten nearly as much on his nerves as Draco had, but still.

Perseus might have kind of looked forwards to impressing Ixas. To seeing Ixas look at him and see a bit more than a demigod, or some guy who was somehow supposed to save a whole city.

"I guess not," he said. The bow felt strange in his hands, not at all like 'an extension of his body' or some such thing. It was just a piece of wood he was holding, not even a weapon.

Perseus imagined he might use it to hit someone, but that was pretty much the extent of what he'd be able to do with the thing. If he tried to actually fire an arrow, he felt he'd be more likely to hurt himself than anyone else.

Ixas chuckled. "Nice to know you're not ridiculously good at everything."

Perseus swallowed his first response. His father had taught him how to fish; his mother how to mend nets, and now Ixas would teach him how to use a bow. Draco's 'lesson' had been the exception, not the rule; _humans_ needed time to learn new skills.

"Just got lucky, I guess," he said, even if he felt that hadn't been quite what had happened.

He'd been annoyed - angry, even. Draco'd called him out in front of everything, pretending he wanted to teach Perseus something, but really only looking for an excuse to make him look ridiculous. To remind his men who was an experienced soldier here, and who was just tagging along because of whom his father was.

Perseus wasn't feeling annoyed now, let alone angry. It was just him and Ixas here; nobody else around to poke fun or laugh at him.

"Lucky, eh?" Ixas adjusted the bow a few inches, as if he was genuinely expecting it to make any difference. "I've been with him for close to five years now, and I can tell you nobody's ever 'just gotten lucky' before today. Breathe."

Perseus breathed. The air smelled strange here, not like he'd grown used to. There wasn't even a whiff of the sea, of salt and water and fish.

"Inhale, exhale, and release. Relax."

"That's easier said than done," Perseus said. His body felt entirely too aware of Ixas's, even though Ixas wasn't touching him anymore. He considered fumbling the shot just to make Ixas put his hands on him again, then wondered if fumbling the shot would actually even require any deliberate action on his part.

Likely as not, he'd miss even if he tried his genuine best.

"My father was a baker," Ixas said. "My mother, too. They didn't really ever expect me to make it into the guard."

Perseus kept his eyes on the target. "They're still alive?"

"Alive and obsessed with the idea of grandchildren." Ixas sighed. "Every time I go home, it seems they've gotten another nice girl they want me to meet. I keep telling them there's no hurry."

Perseus bit his tongue. "I'm sure they mean well."

"Of course they do. Doesn't make it any more comfortable to sit through dinner," Ixas said.

Perseus's right arm started hurting just a little bit. He should have fired by now, be reaching for a fresh arrow. He'd seen Ixas at archery practice - and some of the others, too.

They'd made it look easy, almost effortless. Like any idiot could pick up a bow and be an archer.

"You're going to get a cramp if you keep standing like this much longer."

_Now you tell me,_ Perseus thought but didn't say out loud. "I want to get this right," he said instead. "Lives may depend on it."

"Yes," Ixas said, "I'm sure that tree poses a grave threat to our safety if you fail to kill it with your first shot. Come on, Perseus. We've got at least another two hours of daylight and plenty more arrows. We can afford to lose a few."

Perseus sighed and lowered the bow. Ixas scowled at him, which was probably entirely deserved.

"I got cramp." It was true, too. His own fault, of course.

He expected Ixas to tell him so, to maybe give him a little speech about how giving up had never gotten anyone anywhere. To suggest Draco teach him, perhaps, even.

He hadn't expected Ixas to reach for his arm, saying, "This one here? I did warn you."

For one mad moment, Perseus considered complaining about a cramp in a different part of his body, one which he was unlikely to ever need for archery. Then the moment passed and he was left feeling like an idiot, some stupid _boy_ who'd fallen in love with a pretty face for the first time in his life.

"Some demigod, huh?"

Ixas grinned at him. He was standing very close; it would be easy to lean forwards a little, to - "I wouldn't know; I've never met any before. Are they all like you?"

"Don't know." Perseus shrugged, then decided that he might as well risk it. "Probably not as good-looking or charming. Might be some of them who're better with a bow, though."

"Well, that wouldn't take much," Ixas said. "Still, consider me not interested."

Perseus blinked once. It was a pretty clear rejection - straight to the point, but polite enough.

"I figure I'm going to get to know the demigod I _have_ met a little better before I decide if I want to meet any other members of his extended family," Ixas said.

_Oh._ Not a rejection after all, then. "Sounds like a good idea. Sensible, too."

Ixas smiled. "Hey, if we're all going to die, we'd best make sure every day counts, right?"

"Right," Perseus said. He couldn't imagine an actual future with Ixas, he realized; at heart, he'd always be a fisherman, and Ixas ... wasn't.

Circumstances had brought them here - in time, circumstances would probably part them again.

Until then, though, there was no reason why they shouldn't get to know one another a little better.


End file.
